


A Pack of Our Own

by Fenix21



Series: Everything Because I Love You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/U-Cannon Divergence, Alpha/Omega, Belly Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Sam, Pregnant Sex, Swearing, Timestamp, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix21/pseuds/Fenix21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years after Sam gave birth to Chance and Grace, he and Dean welcome their newest family additions into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pack of Our Own

Dean sipped his coffee and checked his watch. It was pushing 2am. He scanned the bar. There were only a handful of patrons left. The last couple of customers had straggled in more than an hour ago, and Dean figured his so far quiet night would prevail so long as the two guys in the corner didn’t get any more shots.

He glanced at Camille who was straightening the top shelf liquor before last call and when he caught her eye, he flicked his gaze to the two boisterous men. She nodded her understanding. He’d be taking their keys at the door and Barney would be driving them home tonight.

That was usually when he had the most trouble, at the end of the night, when the ones who were too pissed to know it didn’t want to turn over their keys. The rest of his evenings went pretty smooth, and he was happy to leave the more exciting weekend traffic to Baine who was six years younger, had six inches and seventy pounds on Dean, and no family he wanted to spend his weekends with. Though that may change soon, Dean thought fondly. He’d seen the sweet little Omega Baine had been chatting up on his nights off when he claimed to have nothing more exciting to do than come to his job and sit at the end of the bar drinking coffee with Dean. He’d seen them a couple of times in town when he was working at the garage, too. He figured Baine was a goner at her first heat.

The door swung open behind Dean and let in a cold draft. He sighed and turned around to the tall, blocky, broad shouldered newcomer, sniffed the air. Alpha. And that was okay, Dean was good with anybody, even an Alpha—Baine being case in point—so long as Sam wasn’t around. Which was why Sam was forbidden to come here. Sam wasn’t particularly happy about that, but he understood why, and he obeyed Dean in it.

Dean straightened off the bar. “Hey, man, we’re closing in ten.”

The man took a step inside. “Good. Then you got time to buy your old man a drink.”

“Dad?” Dean’s eyes widened momentarily, and he couldn’t suppress the grin playing at the corners of his mouth. He strode forward and gave John a quick, fierce hug. “It’s been weeks. Where have you been? Sam’s been worried.”

John smiled tiredly and let Dean tug him toward the bar. He slid onto a stool and leaned heavily on the bar top. “How is Sam?” he asked, deflecting the conversation from himself.

Dean signaled Camille for two fresh cups of strong, black coffee and propped himself on the bar beside John. “He’s good. Big. About ready to pop. He’s been a real champ, but the last couple of weeks have been tough on him. I tried to get him to lay off school a little but he was bound and determined to finish. It was all part of his ‘plan.’” Dean sighed and sipped his coffee. “He really wants to be able to stay home with the pups this time. I think he regrets not being able to do that with Chance and Gigi.”

John nodded his agreement. “And Chance and Grace, how are they?”

“Growing like weeds.” Dean laughed. “Gigi’s smart as a damn whip, just like Sammy was at her age, and Chance, well, let’s just say he’s got a few more of my characteristics. And now, they come running in the door from school every damn day asking if the pups are here, yet.”

John laughed, too, but it was a worn sound, and Dean frowned, leaning forward to get a better look at his father. “Dad, how are you, really? You been on a hunt?”

“Yeah, I was.” John sighed and shifted on the stool, wincing a little. “I think I’m getting old, son. Maybe too old.”

Dean scowled as John gingerly pulled back his heavy leather coat and collar of his shirt to reveal the corner of a large bandage taped securely over his chest.

“What happened?”

John shrugged, but it pulled at the wound and he winced again. “Just a little too slow. Got his claws in before I got a shot off.”

“You all right?”

“Will be,” John answered. “Gonna take a few weeks off, I think.”

“Probably not a bad idea. You—.”

Dean was cut off by the buzz of his cellphone in his pocket. He pulled it out, saw Sam’s name flash on the screen, and his stomach tightened. He pressed it to his ear.

“Sam? You okay?” he asked immediately. “Are Chance and Gigi okay?”

“Yes. Yeah, they’re fine, Dean. Everything’s fine,” Sam answered, but his voice wasn’t as steady as usual. He wouldn’t call Dean at work at 2am if everything was fine.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, his tone dropping into the range that commanded obedience from his Omega.

“D-Dean, my labor started and I—.”

“How close are the contractions?”

“Not regular yet, but…Dean, I just…. Can you come home? Please?”

Sam’s voice went all small like it had when he was a little boy and was about to ask Dean for something he knew was a luxury he should be able to do without, and Dean’s heart nearly broke that Sam still felt he should be strong enough to do this all on his own. It was Dean’s _job_ to be there for Sam— _with_ Sam—through anything and everything. Hell! It was in his damn genetic make-up, and Sam should never feel like he was imposing when he wanted or needed Dean.

“I’ll be right there, Sammy. Just relax. Breathe easy. I’m on my way.” He waved for Camille to give him his coat and wallet from behind the bar. “You need me to stay on the phone with you?”

“No, no, that’s okay.” Sam sounded relieved and a little more confident now that he knew Dean was coming home to him. “I’ll be all right.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, just…hurry?”

“Blink, and I’ll be there, baby boy,” Dean promised.

“Love you, Dean.”

“Love you, too, Sammy.”

Dean shrugged into his coat and pulled out his keys. “Look, Dad, I gotta go. Sorry. Sam’s contractions started and he’s…nervous.”

“Understandable,” John said. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, Gail checked him out just a few days ago, said the pups were turned and everything, and that he could go any day now.”

“Then he should be fine. He’s grown into a strong young man,” John said, the hint of a tear glittering at the corner of his eye in the low light.

Dean put a hand on John’s good shoulder. “You take care of yourself, Dad.” He turned to Camille. “You good, Cammy? I gotta go. Sam.”

“Go right ahead, Sweetie.” Camille waved him off. “Carl can handle those two if need be.”

“Thanks, Cammy.”

She smiled. “You just be sure and get lots of pictures of those furry little babies, okay? And wish Sam luck for me.”

Dean grinned his promise to do just that and turned to go.

“Dean,” John called. “Do you…need a hand? With Chance and Grace, I mean?”

Dean stopped and thought for a moment. Gail had promised to look after their two oldest when the pups came, and he could just call her in the morning before they got up for school. Having John in the house was hard for Dean these days and having him there while Sam was giving birth?

“I’ll stay in the basement,” John promised. “But I could get them around for school, keep them corralled, fix dinner. You all still have to eat, Dean, and your place is going to be with Sam until he’s done.”

Dean couldn’t fault his father’s logic. He gave a quick nod and was out the door.

——

Dean took the stairs two at a time when he got home, shucking his jacket on the way up and not even stopping in Chance and Grace’s room like he always did to give them kisses.

Sam was standing in front of the bedroom window when Dean walked in, one hand pressing under the huge, heavy globe of his pregnant belly, the other splayed and flattened across his lower back. He was stretching his torso upward, grimacing a little with a contraction; and backlit as he was by just the light of the moon pouring through the window, Dean nearly passed out from the sharp stab of wanting in his gut that came from seeing Sam’s beautiful, ripe profile in silhouette against the window.

“Christ…” he breathed.

“Dean?” Sam turned to look at him, breaking the moment and reminding Dean why he was here, but it did little to douse the sudden arousal rushing in his veins.

Sam smirked, catching the heavy scent of said arousal, and continuing to rub at his belly. “Fuck, Dean. Only _you_ could possibly find me attractive with this huge belly. It’s amazing the house isn’t overrun with pups as hot as you get seeing me pregnant.”

Dean gave a low growl and came across the room to press his hands against the huge curve of Sam’s belly and feel the anxious tumble inside him. “Takes two to Tango, baby boy. You’re the one who’s so hot to have me pump you full and fill you up with pups.”

“Mmm,” Sam hummed in approval, but it hitched at the end on a gasp and his fingers curled into the muscles of his lower back. He dropped his forehead to rest on Dean’s shoulder. “I don’t remember my back hurting so bad.”

“It did,” Dean said, reaching around to rub hard circles in the tense muscles.

Sam sniffed against his shoulder, wrinkled his nose, and brought his head up when the contraction had passed. “Is Dad here?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, cursing himself silently. He should have showered. Sam wasn’t going to be comfortable with any other smells in the room besides his and Dean’s—much less another Alpha male’s—while he labored. “He came to the bar just before you called. He looks pretty rough, got a bad gash on his latest hunt.”

“Is he okay?”

“I think so. He offered to take care of Chance and Gigi while we were….”

“Right.” Sam’s hand suddenly clamped on top of Dean’s against his belly.

“Wow.” Dean let out a low whistle. “ _I_ felt that one. You doin’ okay?”

Sam nodded and breathed out slowly. “I’m good. So far.”

“Okay, well, why don’t I go take a shower and get the smoke and…stuff off me,” Dean suggested. “You gonna be okay for a few minutes?”

Sam nodded again but tightened his hold on Dean’s arm when he turned away. “I could come, too.”

Dean wasn’t sure if it was nerves or suppressed desire making Sam’s voice crack, but he could whiff the heady scent of Sam’s arousal in the air, and he nodded. “Sure, if you want. The heat might help your back.”

Dean stripped and threw his clothes out in the hallway where he’d left his coat and then led Sam into their bathroom and helped him undress, pausing twice while Sam gripped the sink edge as a contraction rippled almost visibly across his belly.

“I think they’re getting closer together,” Dean said. “Your water broken, yet?”

“No, not yet,” Sam said.

Dean turned the water over to hot and let Sam test it before he got a firm hold on his little brother’s hips and helped balance him as he stepped in under the water. He adjusted the spray so it hit Sam square in the lower back, and Sam moaned in relief.

“Good?” Dean asked.

Sam adjusted his stance and braced himself on his forearms against the tiles. “Very.”

Dean used the heel of his hand to rub firm circle at the base of Sam’s spine, helping the hot water ease the building pressure and tension there. He was careful to keep the rest of his body turned away and his aching cock away from Sam’s thigh.

“Dean?” Sam turned his head to the side after a few minutes, eyes deliberately dropping down. “We can do something to take care of that if you want.”

Dean flushed, and it wasn’t from the heat of the shower. “Sam, you’re in labor, and I’m just a pervert. I’ll get over it, so _no_ , we aren’t taking care of it.”

Sam reached out for Dean’s free hand and guided it down under the heavy curve of his belly where his dick was hard and ready and dripping.

Dean groaned and reflexively wrapped his fingers around his brother’s swollen cock and stroked long and slow. “Holy shit, Sammy….”

“Maybe it’s hormones.” Sam shrugged. “But I gotta come so bad, Dean. I can’t even tell you.”

Dean shifted, turned, and pressed his dick up against Sam’s ass, slotting it between his cheeks and moaning at the sweet slide of flesh on flesh. Sam’s dick twitched in his hand, and he gave it a hard stroke that set Sam moaning.

Dean dropped his forehead to Sam’s shoulder. “Sammy, I am one sick bastard, getting all hot and hard over your belly and wanting to fuck you—while you’re in labor for Christ sake!”

Sam rolled his head against his arm, squeezing down on Dean’s hand around his weeping cock, forcing him to work Sam harder. “You’re not sick, Dean,” he said. “You’re just…appreciative, and I love it. I love being pregnant for you, Dean, _because_ you love it so much. I love my belly being big and round because of the way you look at me like there’s nothing else in the world you could ever want as much.”

He paused for a slow breath as a contraction squeezed around his middle, then he gave another roll of his hips and tensed his buttocks around Dean’s throbbing cock, feeling his knot start to swell against his slick hole.

“Oh, God, Dean!” he gasped. “I love this. Love it! I even love the pain…because of what I’m giving you, Dean, bringing our pups into the world.”

“Holy fuck, baby boy.” Dean’s hand locked around Sam’s dick, stroking quick and fierce while he rutted hard against Sam’s ass, wanting so much to stuff his knot deep inside his little brother and pump him so full of cum he couldn’t hold it all; but he was careful not to breach him and just moaned at the feel of Sam’s hot slick coating his length and easing his glide to climax between his ass cheeks.

“Dean…I gotta come!” Sam cried, letting go of Dean’s stroking hand to secure his stance against the slippery tiles as Dean’s hips rocked into him hard. “God, Dean, please. Please, make me come!”

Dean worked Sam harder, bringing his strokes in sync with the thrust of his hips until his cock throbbed and his knot pulsed hard and painful, and then he was coming in thick, hot spurts all over his little brother’s ass.

“Dean…” Sam groaned as he came a second later, splattering the tiles and dripping over Dean’s fist; but the groan deepened at the end and turned into a pained keening, and Dean felt a sudden rush of warmth over his thighs. He looked down just in time to see faintly pink tinged water swirl away down the drain.

“Well, I guess that did it,” Sam panted. He curved an arm around his contracting belly and leaned more heavily into the wall. “Dean, I think it’s time to get out.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed.

He made short work of soaping them both down and rinsing them off, then getting Sam out and toweled dry between contractions that were quickly becoming more regular.

“Still lovin’ it, Sammy?” Dean teased wryly as he tugged on sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Sam clutched at his lower back and scowled at Dean. “Oh, just don’t…fuck! I don’t remember the pressure being this bad.”

Dean squatted down and rubbed at Sam’s back. “You didn’t have four big healthy pups all anxious to get out of your belly then either.”

“God, don’t remind me.” Sam rolled his eyes and then grimaced again with another contraction.

“You’re gonna be fine, Sammy,” Dean said quietly. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

“Everything?” Sam asked a little weakly.

Dean spread a hand on his brother’s hard, swollen belly. “Yes. Everything. Gail said the pups were all in position and anxious to be born.”

Sam nodded, but his eyes were still wary. He covered Dean’s hand. “But what if…?”

Dean clasped the back of Sam’s neck and brought their foreheads together. “Sammy, you’ve got four healthy pups in your belly all very much alive. It’s going to be okay.”

“But last time I was sure…and…” Sam protested.

“Hey, we got a second opinion this time. Okay?” Sam nodded slowly. “Besides, Dad’s here, and that makes you feel better, doesn’t it?”

Sam glanced at Dean before nodding again, cautiously. Dean smiled and kissed his temple. “Sammy, it’s okay. I’m glad it makes you feel better. I’ll do anything— _anything_ —to make you feel safe. Understand?”

Sam nuzzled into Dean’s neck and hugged him tight. “Thank you, Dean.”

——

Sam’s labor progressed steadily through the rest of the night and into morning. He was able to sleep a little toward dawn and only then did Dean allow his own eyes to close.

He woke a couple of hours later to the smell of bacon frying and the sound of his two oldest downstairs laughing and talking. John’s deep voice was interspersed in there, and Dean was glad he had taken his father up on his offer of help.

He was even more glad of it when Sam suddenly cried out and curled around his belly on the bed beside him.

“Nunngh…God damn!” Sam huffed. “That was a bad one.”

Dean pushed up on an elbow and put his hand on Sam’s belly. It was hard as a rock and got even harder as another contraction had Sam keening and panting hard.

“Fuck!” Sam grabbed his belly, rolled to his back, and curled upward, spreading his legs wide.

Dean recognized this part all too well.

“Time to push?” he asked gently.

Sam nodded quickly, shoulders dropping back to the bed as the urge to bear down momentarily let him go.

“Want to do it the same as before?”

Sam nodded again and let Dean help roll him upward and then get him down on his knees by the bed. He curled forward, grunting low with another urge to bear down. When it was over, he rested his forehead on his arms and rolled his head to face Dean.

“This could take a while, Dean. Why don’t you go get some breakfast?”

Dean stared, wide-eyed, like Sam had grown an extra head. “And leave you _now_? Not a chance. I’ll live. I’m not hungry anyway.”

“Liar.” But Sam was distracted from any further insistence by another urge to push. He groaned long and deep and settled his hips further down and back. 

“Doing okay, baby boy?”

Sam shifted a little. “Could you…get behind me? Give me something to push against?”

“Sure.” Dean got up on his knees and bent over Sam’s back, bracing himself with one hand on the edge of the bed and dropping the other to help support Sam’s low slung belly.

Sam started pushing again, butting back against Dean’s thighs and straining with the effort. 

“You…fucking pervert,” he gasped, coming back up from the contraction and shaking his head in awe at the hard length of Dean’s cock poking him in the ass.

Dean flushed a little. “Hey, what can I say? Nothing sexier than you about to pop out four pups.” Dean shrugged. “Besides, it’s morning. What do you expect? I got wood.”

Sam barked a quick laugh before he grunted down into another push.

“Guhhh…Dean!” Sam shouted. He didn’t come out of this contraction, he just kept pushing. “Dean…check. Check! It’s coming. Fuck, it’s coming!”

Dean pulled back, keeping a hand on Sam’s hip to steady him as he reached between his brother’s thighs to check his progress. He frowned and shook his head.

“Nothing, yet, baby.”

“It’s right there!” Sam cried desperately, sinking lower and straining harder into his push. “I can feel…Dean! It—it’s too big! Oh, God!”

Sam started to panic, hyperventilating a little. Dean snugged himself up against Sam’s back and ran both hands over his chest and belly in soothing circles. “Baby, calm down. Just breathe. Breathe, Sammy. I know it hurts, but you can do this. You’ve got this.”

“God, Dean…I can’t!” Sam’s hand went between his legs, groping blindly for the pup’s head that he was absolutely sure must be there because it felt like he was going to split in half from the the pressure and pain. 

Dean continued to soothe his mate. “Sam, you _can_ do this. I know you can. Now, push long and slow, okay? The pup is going to come. I swear it will. You’ve just got to help it. Okay?” Sam gave a jerky nod and sucked in an uneven breath. Dean felt his brother’s belly hardening under his palm. “Ready to push?”

Sam curled forward and groaned fiercely, nearly sitting down on Dean’s thighs. Dean held Sam across his chest while he pushed and reached down again to feel between his thighs. His questing hand found the bulge of their pup’s head pushing against Sam’s opening.

“That’s it, baby boy. You’re doing great.” He caught Sam’s hand and cupped it around the straining bulge, holding it there. “Feel that? That’s our pup, Sammy. _My_ pup,” Dean added, knowing the hint of demanding possession would trigger Sam’s Omega instincts and spur him on, and he wasn’t wrong.

Sam sucked in a high breath, settled fully back against Dean’s thighs, and bore down long and hard with the next contraction. Dean felt wet fur against his fingers as the pup’s head breached Sam’s opening, stretching him wide.

Sam growled and barely breathed before he was pushing again, straining until he was red in the face and breathless and the pup’s head was more than halfway out, filling Dean’s palm.

“That’s it, Sammy. Just like that, baby boy. One more. Give us one more,” Dean coaxed.

Sam yelled out with the next contraction, bearing down so hard his thighs quaked with the effort, but he was well rewarded as the pup came out of his body in a rush of fluid, mewling and squeaking in protest of losing it’s warm home.

Dean was well prepared and had a large, deep basket and lots of soft towels and blankets at the ready. He grabbed a towel and, even though it was a little awkward trying to reach around Sam’d big belly, he kept the pup securely against Sam’s chest with one hand, letting Sam watch while he rubbed it dry and clean with the towel. 

“It’s a boy, Sammy. Look…” Dean said, grinning and planting a kiss to the back of Sam’s jaw.

Sam wanted more than anything to hold his new pup close, but he was already panting into another contraction before Dean could even get the tiny thing into the basket.

“Dean…Dean!” Sam’s voice was rising on a hysterical note, and he pitched forward, back up onto his knees and spread his legs even wider.

Dean steadied him with hands on his hips. “Shhh. Shh, Sam, relax. Breathe. Just like before. Slow and steady, okay?”

But this time was not quite like before. It took Sam nearly two hours of long, draining pushes, with the pup playing peek-a-boo in a two-steps-forward-one-step-back process, until Sam was finally able to birth his second pup—another boy—who weighed in at least a third more than the first.

A tiny, delicate featured female followed an hour later, and then Sam’s labor lagged, the contractions becoming almost non-existent for a while and driving Sam to distraction because he was exhausted, hurting, and hungry, and needed this to be over.

Dean came up with the brilliant suggestion of nursing the new pups in the meantime which kept Sam occupied and also jump started his contractions so that little Belle only got half her fill and had to go back into the basket still mewling for milk, so Dean could catch her younger brother as Sam delivered him in a record three pushes.

The school bus was pulling up down the road just as Dean was settling the last pup, clean and dry, into the basket beside his siblings, and he could hear anxious voices and a tangle of footsteps downstairs. But true to his word, John kept Chance and Grace corralled and mostly quiet.

By dinnertime, Dean had both he and Sam cleaned up and in fresh clothes, the room cleaned up, and an exhausted Sam installed in a nest of pillows on their king size bed, nursing their hungry newborns.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, alternately scratching velvety ears and rubbing warm, round bellies, enjoying the quiet of suckling pups and the occasional whuffle or squeak. 

“You know they’re never going to sleep until we let them come in,” Sam said quietly.

“They’ll do whatever I tell them,” Dean retorted, but there was no real bite in it.

“Dean….” Sam gave him a look.

“I know, but you need your rest, Sam.”

Sam smiled, tiredly, but it was enough to bring out his dimples. “And I’ll get it, but let’s let Chance and Gigi at least meet their new brothers and sister.”

Dean nodded his reluctant assent and went to the door. He turned to look back over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. It didn’t take his Alpha sense of smell to know his two oldest children were huddled in the hallway, anxiously waiting their audience. He could hear their muffled whispers telling each other to be quiet.

Sam grinned.

Dean swung the door open and they both nearly fell over each other in their scramble across the hall. John’s booted feet on the stairs caused them another start.

“I told you two to stay—oh. Hey, son.” John searched Dean’s tired face. “Everything all right?”

“Yup.” Dean held the door wide and made a sweeping gesture inside. Chance and Grace bolted into the room. Dean smiled at John who hung back on the stairs. “Come meet your new grandkids, Dad.”

John came inside the door, but stopped until Sam smiled and waved him over. Dean went around the bed and slid down onto it beside Sam.

John stared, bright-eyed, at the scene. His two grown sons sitting with their newly-added-to family and smiling and glowing and so in love with each other and their children that John felt his heart would burst just watching. He could never have dreamed twenty years ago when Mary and his daughter died that their lives would take the turns they had or that they would end up here, back in the house where it all began, forcing out all the old painful memories with so many happy new ones.

“Dad?”

John blinked and focused on his youngest son’s beaming face. He stepped closer to the bed. Chance and Grace had crawled up and were settled at Sam’s sides watching him nurse one of the pups and gingerly petting the soft baby fur of the other three that were cuddled in the cradle of his crossed legs.

“Dad, I want you to meet Thane Alexander,” Dean said, palming the head of a light brown pup with a white ruff gently. He moved to scratch the ear of a darker all chocolate colored pup. “And this is Neal James. This big guy,” Dean chucked the chunky all black pup Sam had had such difficulty birthing under the chin, “is Beau Allen.” He looked over Sam’s shoulder then and cupped the delicate head of the tawny female with the white muzzle at Sam’s breast. “This little beauty is Belle Marie.”

John swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. “They’re beautiful, Sammy.”

Sam smiled and didn’t even bother to correct his father’s use of his nickname. “Thanks, Dad.”

What John wanted most was to ruffle his youngest son’s hair and kiss his tired brow and cuddle the new litter of warm, squirming pups close to his chest and breathe in their soft innocence. What he needed to do was take Chance and Grace downstairs, fix a good meal for the new family, and let his sons get some much needed rest.

John wrangled the older children with a soft clap and low whistle. “All right, you two. Back downstairs. You’re on KP duty with me. We need to let your Papa get his rest.”

Dean smiled his gratitude and John winked at him as he shuttled his charges out ahead of him. “I’ll send up some supper in a bit,” he said before pulling the door shut.

When they were alone again, Dean dropped his face into the crook of Sam’s neck and let it rest there, unmoving.

“Dean?” Sam shifted Belle to his lap and stroked his brother’s hair. “Dean, you okay?”

Dean nodded, but Sam felt a tremor go through his mate’s body where they were pressed together. He slipped his fingers deeper into Dean’s short hair and gripped gently, urging his head up. When he finally did raise his head, his eyes were wet and shining.

Sam twisted around as far as he could, biting back against a grimace as his tired and sore muscles protested, and wrapped his arms around his brother. “Dean, it’s okay. Shhh….”

“I know. I know,” Dean whispered, nuzzling close to Sam’s warm cheek. “It’s just that you are so fucking amazing, Sammy. And _they_ —,” he nodded at the sleeping pups. “They are perfect. _You_ are perfect, Sam. Unbelievable. So, so strong, and I love you. I love you so much.”

Dean’s last words were lost on a sob, and he clutched Sam close, holding him so hard that Sam had to protest with a hiss of pain a moment later. Dean pulled back, but Sam grabbed at him, framed his damp face with his big, broad palms and then leaned in to softly kiss away the tears streaming down Dean’s face.

“I love you, too, Dean.”

They stayed locked in each other’s arms until Sam finally had to give into his discomfort and sank back into the pillows.

Dean swiped at his eyes. “Are they all asleep?” he asked.

Sam nodded, his eyes suddenly so heavy he nearly couldn’t keep them open.

Dean gently transferred his sleeping pups to their basket and set it in the floor on Sam’s side of the bed. He gave each soft head a tender caress and kiss before crawling back up onto the bed and stretching out beside Sam. He let his little brother shift and settle until he was comfortable and then Dean curved his body to fit effortlessly around his mate, burying his nose and mouth in Sam’s soft, still unruly curls.

Sam moaned softly, but it was in contentment, and he snuggled closer to Dean and pulled his arms tighter around him.

Dean nuzzled Sam’s hair once more and then pressed his cheek to his brother’s temple and closed his eyes. 

“Sleep, Sammy,” he whispered. “Sleep. I got you. Always.”


End file.
